thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Aloe Vera
is one of the Crops available in Pioneer Trail. It was released on April 26, 2012 as a Gift, and on May 23rd, 2013 it was changed to a permanent coin crop. It can be purchased from the Market for . can be moved, but not rotated. Growing Planting a patch uses no Energy. It takes 8 hours for to fully grow (this is reduced to 6 hours 24 minutes with a fully built Irrigation Station) and will Wither after an additional 8 hours. Harvesting uses and gives , , and . -seed.png | Seedling = -seedling.png | Green = -green.png | Fruit = -fruit.png | Withered = -withered.png }} Clearing To clear a Withered patch of it takes no Energy . Goals See the Crop page for more info. * Family Outing, Part IV of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to harvest 35 and complete the third phase of the Hidden Meadow. * Talent Show, Part V of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to gather 20 Aloe Ointment from . * Soldier's Pen Pal, Part II of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to gather 12 Sticky Sealant from to craft Pen Pal Letters. * Soldier's Pen Pal, Part III of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to gather 18 Sticky Sealant from to craft Pen Pal Letters. * Soldier's Pen Pal, Part IV of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to gather 24 Sticky Sealant from to craft Pen Pal Letters. * Soldier's Pen Pal, Part V of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to gather 36 Sticky Sealant from to craft Pen Pal Letters. * Burning Up, Part V of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to harvest 40 . * Help a Soldier, Part IV of IV is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to harvest 19 . * Auction Block, Part IV of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to gather 15 Sunburn Lotion from . * Summer Camp, Campground Part I of III is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to gather 15 Poison Oak Rubs from . * Frontier Circus, Series 3, Part II of III is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to gather 20 Bandage Wraps from . * Soda Shop, Part II of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to grease two Bubbling Pumps using 40 Swamp Goo from . * Swimming Hole, Part II of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to train two Rescue Duckings using 60 Medical Gear from . * Bug Collecting, Part V of VIII is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to harvest 40 . * Something's Rumblin'!, Part I of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to harvest 20 . Rewards * Avalanche Rescue, Part I of is a Goal which rewards the Pioneer with 5 * has a chance to drop from a Wilderness Crate. * has a chance to drop when collecting the bonus from the The Crazy Cornucopia. See Also * Accelerated Crop Boost Set * Wither Protection Boost Set * Unwither Crops Boost Set * Unwither Crop Boost * Watering Neighbor Crops Category:Crops